Jabaline
|row2 = |row3 = 318|raritycolor = dark|Prev = |Next = }} Jabaline has the intelligence and tactics of a Greek queen and the agility of the best athlete. Dodging her spear isn't something you can easily do, because it is directed by Ares, the god of war. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 7|price = 2,300|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 65|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Javelin Stab|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Thanatus Power|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Grace of Erebus|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 25|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Styx Favour|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 25|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 29|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Oneiri Favour|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 26|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Grace of Persephone|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Acheron Favour|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 33|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Macaria Favour|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 45|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 31|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Grace of Minos|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 50|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Text = self: restore 50% stamina|Group3b Name = Arae Favour|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 0|Group3b Stamina = 33|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Hades Favour|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 45|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 0|Group3c Stamina = 31|Group3c Text = }} Trivia *Name and design reference the Olympic sport, javelin throw, dating back to the earliest Olympic Games. *Skills reference various Greek mythological beings and concepts related to death and the underworld: **Grace of Tartarus - underworld prison for the Titans **Thanatus Power - Thanatos was the personification of death **Grace of Erebus - a primordial deity, the personification of darkness **Styx Favour - the river that forms the boundary between the living and the underworld **Oneiri Favour - the Oneiroi were the personifications of dreams **Grace of Persephone - goddess and queen of the underworld **Acheron Favour - one of the rivers of the underworld **Macaria Favour - two different mythological figures, both connected with the underworld and death **Grace of Minos - king of Crete who, after his death, because a judge in the underworld **Arae Favour - female spirits of curses, placed by the dead on those who caused their deaths **Hades Favour - god of the dead and the underworld (which also bears his name) Category:Legendary Dark